Molybdenum-99 (99Mo) is the parent radioisotope used for generating Technetium-99m (99mTc) for diagnostic medical purposes. Specifically, quantities up to 6000 Curies (Ci) can be used to produce Technetium generators. Accordingly, samples from the formulation process must be tested (i.e., assayed) for Molybdenum-99 content.
Conventional assaying methods require performing a first Molybdenum-99 assay using a first radiometric assay device, and subsequently transporting the sample to a different location to perform a separate, second Molybdenum-99 assay using a second radiometric assay device. Molybdenum-99 content in samples is typically too high to safely remove the sample from a hot cell to perform other measurements. When the sample is a filled alumina column, only hot cell assay systems may be used. Further, in conventional assaying methods, a technician measures a low activity sample using a radiometric assay device and manually calculates the assay value. Also, technicians transporting the sample are exposed to the sample during the process. Accordingly, known methods for assaying a sample for Molybdenum-99 are time-consuming, inefficient, less accurate, and expose the technician to a radioactive dose.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.